


A Trap For Santa

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BuckyNat Secret Santa, BuckyNat Secret Santa 2016, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, buckynat - Freeform, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: Natasha and Bucky celebrate Christmas Eve with their son.





	

It was getting late. Not late by adult standards, since Bucky and Natasha were used to being up all night if they needed to and the sun setting was more often the start to their day rather than the end, but late by child standards. They usually liked to have their kid in bed before daybreak and Steve liked to them to have him in bed before ten. Spoilsport.

Bucky stood in the doorway to the kitchen, watching Natasha as she stood over their son. Nathaniel was excitedly decorating cookies, messily slathering them with icing and enthusiastically peppering them with sprinkles.

"Slow down there," Bucky said. "Sweet overload."

"That's the point!" Nathaniel replied.

Bucky looked to Natasha, who smiled as she went to gather mugs from the cabinet. "This is one of his traps for Santa."

"I see," Bucky nodded. It had become a tradition in their house. Every year since their son had become old enough, he would try to set traps to catch the Christmas Intruder. They were silly things at first, but this year he was finally ready to go at it full force. Natasha had been immensely amused and encouraged it every step of the way. Bucky was mostly along for the ride. Every year, he was the one to continue telling tales of Santa Claus and she was the one to help him with his project to catch the jolly old man.

He sat down at the kitchen table to watch Nathaniel carefully arrange the cookies on a plate. Natasha placed three mugs of hot chocolate onto the table, leaning her hip against Bucky and running her fingers through his hair.

"Mistletoe!" Nathaniel said, pointing over them.

Bucky was well aware that it was there. He had chosen his seat for that express purpose. Nathaniel had made a game of pointing it out whenever anyone was beneath them, leading to a few awkward kisses between some of their guest. He turned his face up, meeting Natasha halfway as she leaned down to kiss him.

"So what's the plan with these cookies?" He asked. "You didn't poison them, did you?"

"Nathan has a theory," Natasha said.

Bucky looked to Nathaniel for more explanation. "Santa's lactose intolerant," He said. "People spread false information all the time! He's hiding his weakness in plain sight."

"People leave cookies for Santa all the time," Bucky said.

"No, see, I asked around at school," He told them. "Almost no one leaves cookies! That means he doesn't have very much temptation, but these will be so good that he won't be able to resist! And I'll leave a note to really throw him off."

He looked up at Natasha, who was grinning in a highly amused fashion. "I say it's a theory worth testing."

Bucky laughed. "And if he doesn't fall for it, more for us?"

It could have been unsettling to see the same smile that often spread across Natasha's face also on his son, it certainly has been for some of their friends, but it only made a warmth spread through his chest. Natasha was a clever and devious woman, to think that those same traits existed in his son was something that could not have made him feel more proud.

Natasha rapped on his head and pushed his mug closer. "Drink this before it gets cold." She gave their son an indulgent look. "You, too."

Bucky laughed as he obligingly took a sip from his mug. "So what have we got planned for Santa this year?"

"I'll show you!" Nathaniel exclaimed as he rushed off.

"You forgot your drink," Natasha said.

Nathaniel rushed back in, sucked down half the mug, then rushed back out with it. They both smiled after him. Natasha bumped him with her hip before she began to follow their son. "Come on, soldier. Time to see all our hard work."

Bucky was on in his feet in a moment.

The living room was dim, the only light being from the Christmas tree standing before the windows and the various blinking Christmas lights used as decoration. There was a laurel wreath on the door, decorative pillows on the couch, and mistletoe dangled from the ceiling in multiple places.

"Look!" Nathan said, pointing to the chimney. There was a delicate string of bells hanging across the chimney's opening. "If he tries to sneak in through here, he'll set off the Christmas alarm." He ran over to the door, pointing to where there was another string of bells. "Same thing if he comes in over here. Aaand," He drew out the word, "There's another trap. Mama helped me make a net."

"A net?" Bucky repeated.

"That way we can catch him!" He announced proudly.

Natasha folded herself onto the couch, hands curled around her mug. "I'm looking forward to seeing how well it works."

"Any other traps you wanna set?" Bucky asked.

"There's the fire--"

"What did we talk about Nate?" Natasha asked in her parental tone. It was similar to the voice she often used when talking to Stark and Barton, and the similarities made Bucky smile widely.

Nathaniel winced at the tone, looking thoroughly scolded. "Sorry..."

"Come on," Bucky said. "Bed time for you. Before Uncle Steve comes over and grounds everyone."

Nathan went quietly, drinking the rest of his hot chocolate and placing the cup on the table as he walked by.

It didn't take him long to tuck Nathan in and return to the living room. Natasha was still curled into the couch with her legs tucked under her. Bucky sat down next to her and she shifted so that she could lean her head on him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, leaning his head on hers.

"Did you tell Steve about the traps?" Bucky asked.

Natasha burrowed into him a little, humming in contentment. "No. I like to keep him on his toes."

Bucky laughed. "So do you want to open a gift earlier?"

"You're as bad as Nate," Natasha laughed. "No. You wait until morning like the rest of us," She told him.

He turned toward her to press a kiss to her forehead. "Please?"

"James," She scolded, frowning at him.

He grinned and kissed her frown. She pulled away to frown more and he moved on to kisses the rest of her face. He pressed his lips to her cheek, to her nose, to her neck, chasing her as she moved further and further away.

"Cut that out," She swatted him. She made the mistake of smiling, and he took the opportunity to capture her lips completely. She returned the kiss, making it long and languid as their tongues tangled, her hand grabbed hold of his shirt and held him close. They broke apart slowly, looking into each other's eyes.

"Merry Christmas," He whispered.

She laughed and pushed him away as she stood up from the couch. "Come on," She said. "I'm feeling generous, so I'll let you open one present early after all." 

* * *

 

It was well after midnight when the soft jingling of bells pulled him out of his sleep and a moment later when a crash had him and Natasha going to the living room. Nathaniel was already there, rushing to turn on the lights.

"Aw, Uncle Steve, you ruined my Santa trap."

Steve was tangled up by the door in a festive net made of lights. He was dressed up in a Santa suit, but he hadn't gone so far as to add a fake beard. Bucky couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Merry Christmas, Steve." Natasha said as she walked across the room, placing her hand on Nathan's head. "Good job. Santa never stood a chance."

"But Uncle Steve totally ruined it," He whined. "He probably scared Santa Claus away."

"There's always next year," She consoled him. "And you did a good job. You did catch a Santa."

"Yeah, a pretender," he said. The boy yawned widely.

"Come on, buddy. Back to bed," Bucky said. "Mommy's got to help Uncle Steve untangle."


End file.
